


Thrice Lost, Thrice Regained

by FoundlingMother



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sibling Incest, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: There is only one way to reverse the devastation Thanos wrought: the Avengers must return to the aftermath of the Battle of New York when they had two Infinity Stones in their possession, and with the knowledge of the whereabouts of others. Thor cannot help but focus on what he will regain.





	Thrice Lost, Thrice Regained

Reality resets itself in an instant. The sudden shift summons a wave of nausea. Thor swallows the bile, sight clearing and the ringing in his ears fading.

“And we’re sure this apparatus can contain the power of the Tesseract?” Fury asks, one eye trained on Thor. Blinking, Thor takes in the room in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Nick Fury, and his fellow Avengers.

“Woah.” Bruce steadies himself against the wall.

Tony draws in a sharp breath. “See? I knew it would work.”

“Thor!” Steve shouts.

Thor continues to launch himself toward the elevators. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and staff throw themselves out of Thor’s path, surprised by his apparent mindlessness. It’s opening when Thor reaches it, an agent carrying a coffee disembarking. He blows past her, punching the button for the holding cell floor with such force, it cracks.

Every second the elevator spends descending at a crawl is agony. The frayed edges of Thor’s nerves encourage him to spin Mjölnir (he will spare a moment to treasure her existence later—there’s one more important), find his own way down. He forces himself to be patient. Even so, he clips the door exiting.

Loki leans against one panel of the holding cell. To an untrained eye, he appears intimidatingly casual, with predatory eyes, despite the gag and the cuffs encircling his wrists and ankles. Thor knows what to look for now, however, and he can see how Loki relies on the cell to keep him upright.

The lone agent guarding Loki startles at Thor’s entrance. Loki stands upright, swaying nearly imperceptibly.

“Open it,” Thor demands.

“Director Fury hasn’t given the order,” the agent informs him. Thor marches toward the console. The agent stumbles backward, pulling a gun. His back hits the wall. Thor pays no attention, tapping the console to unlock the holding cell.

Loki stands warily in the center of the cell, assessing, guarded gaze raking over Thor. Thor suppresses the surge of protectiveness, anger, grief, and shame he experiences seeing his little brother alive before him. He advances. Loki steps back, raising his hands. The chains clink. Thor takes hold, running the pad of his thumb over them. They clang against the floor. Naked shock pools in Loki’s eyes. Thor tears the gag away.

“Have you gone mad?”

Thor drops to his knees, gripping the ends of Loki’s coat. “Forgive me, brother. I have been blind. I did not protect you.”

“I do not require your protection, fool,” Loki hisses. He attempts to push Thor away, nails biting his skull. When that does not work, he gives Thor’s hair a vicious tug.

Thor tilts his face up. “I know of Thanos. I know how he tortured you, Loki. Broke you.”

Panic unfurls over Loki’s ashen features. He struggles to get away from Thor, nearly collapsing backwards in the process. Thor clutches the back of Loki’s upper thigh, steadying him. “No one broke me,” he insists. “I am the master of my own mind! I am in control!”

“Loki,” Thor soothes. He stands, hand mapping a path over Loki’s hip. The other wraps around Loki’s neck, fingers tangling with strands of dark hair, thumb skating over his sharp cheekbone. Too sharp. Shadows linger beneath Loki’s eyes and the severe lines of his face. Broken and terrified, but still furious and proud.

And beautiful. Every breath Loki takes is beautiful.

The dam fractures, and the floodwaters of Thor’s emotions crash over him. Tears sting the corners of Thor’s eyes. He draws Loki closer, sliding an arm around his lower back, resting their foreheads together, and allowing him a moment to take another magnificent breath. This is real. Shock and fear war in Loki’s stare. “Thor, what are you doing?”

Thor seals their lips together. He tries to be soft, but desperation turns their first kiss harsh. Loki goes slack in his arms. Thor rubs over the base of Loki’s spine, gentle and calming. He peppers kisses across Loki’s brow, on his cheek, and, of course, against his lips.

Hesitantly, Loki’s lips begin to meet Thor’s. He twists a bit of Thor’s cape between his fingers. Their kisses linger.

“The rest of you also see them kissing, right?” Tony asks.

Loki breaks away, dipping his chin. Thor, unperturbed, presses a kiss to Loki’s nose, then to his forehead.

“Yes,” Natasha confirms.

“Great,” Tony sighs. “For a moment I thought the time travel drove me insane. But if you all see the Lannisters…”

“What the hell is going on here?” Fury demands.

“I am similarly confounded,” Loki mutters, too quiet for the others to overhear the admission. He pulls back, pinning Thor with a watery glare. “If you jest—”

Thor silences him with another peck. He trails kisses to Loki’s ear. “I… I cannot bear to lose you again,” he whispers. It sounds like begging. Thor would beg. He would bow and scrape at the feet of the Norns if it meant he could have Loki for the rest of eternity. He meets his eyes. “Brother, thrice I have watched you die. Once at the hands of the Mad Titan, who laid waste to our people, the people of Midgard, and so many other realms. You must help me stop Thanos.”

“Do we not get a say in this?” Clint wonders.

“I need you,” Thor pleads of Loki and the other Avengers. His friends fall silent.

Loki studies Thor with an expression he reserves for particularly complicated seiðr. He clenches the fabric of Thor’s cape tighter, inhaling a shaky breath. “Tell me everything you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen Infinity War, and I'm never going to. We all know Avengers 4 will be a time travel fix-it anyway. Regardless, I needed this. I needed some release. Everything else I'm writing is gen and long. I needed to write some short and sweet Thorki! I don't really imagine things would go this well (Avengers!Loki's messed up), but this is self-indulgent af.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/foundlingmother)


End file.
